


Right in Front of Me

by TheoDoes



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: A lot of angst from marvin since he doesnt realize his mistakes, Also i guess hinting at marvin being possesive or controlling?, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, angsty boys, everyone is a senior except for mendel rip, there's no mention of jason sorry my dear boy i love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoDoes/pseuds/TheoDoes
Summary: The end of high school is near and Marvin's karma seems to have caught up with him. After a breakup and a fight he unexpectedly took part in, he meets a man that could turn his senior year around.





	1. Chapter 1

October 14th; Tuesday. 

Marvin arrived at school in his shitty, hand-me-down car promptly 4 minutes late to first period. He parked his vehicle and checked his hair in the rear-view mirror. The only two things that seem to work with him today was his hair and his matching pair of socks. Even before 8:15, his phone was already at 14%, and the outfit of mixed patterns he wore was poorly put together (since it was consisted out of a pile of clean clothes he neglected for far too long in the corner of his bedroom). But how was all of this his fault? He didn't know his power strip wasn't on while he was asleep. He didn't know his alarm didn't go off enough to wake him up. He didn't know his ex-girlfriend, Trina, would dump him over not caring for her "needs" to "help the relationship that was seemingly falling apart". He didn't know his ex-girlfriend would leave him for a scrawny, sophomore, who was also Marvin's friend (now ex-friend). 

He got out of his car, grabbing his backpack from the passenger seat and swiftly shutting the door behind him. Before, he would put his belongings in the backseat so Trina (previously mentioned ex-girlfriend) could sit in the passenger seat, hand-in-hand. He tried to forget the way Trina's hair blew in the wind when the windows were down. The way Trina laughed when she looked over to Marvin with that beautiful smile and how she tucked her hair behind her ears. He'd always lean over and kiss her neck, taking in her giggle before paying attention to the road. However, that wasn't the case anymore. Now, he glances to his side and grimaces, looking away and frowning. The songs Marvin kept in his car were songs that reminded him of Trina, so he drove everywhere in silence. 

Marvin locked his car and headed to the school's front entrance, passing through the doors and greeting the front attendant with a stiff smile and wave before signing in, heading to class. As he stopped to see what was in the vending machines near the cafeteria had to offer (if you're hungry and you don't want to be starving before lunch, you might as well get a bite), he noticed his dear friend walking up. "Hey, Char," he greeted.

"Is that Marvin? Heavens, what are you wearing?" Charlotte gasped lightly. Marvin rolled his eyes, not taking his eyes off of the machine as he dug into his pocket. Charlotte was Marvin's friend. He met her in 8th grade when they both had a gym class together. The way Charlotte went to his side when he had a nasty cut, that was inevitably leading to an infection, he needed someone like her in her life. Until then, Marvin knew who to go to for questions like "Is it healthy to eat over 5,000 calories of McDonald's food in one sitting?" or "Do people shit themselves when they die?". 

"I woke up late and I needed something to wear," Marvin responded, inserting a dollar bill and a dime into the vending machine, picking up the bottle of water after it clunked down. He began to look at another machine for a snack.

"Now that makes sense," Charlotte said while looking at the same machine Marvin was eyeing. "The world hasn't been very good to you, huh?"

"No, not really. Ever since the breakup, the world's been falling around me."

"No offense, Marvin, but you do kind of deserve it."

Marvin could say yes, but did he really have to? "Yeah, I guess," he muttered, buying some cookies and pack of gum. He put his food in his backpack. 

"Come on, big guy. I'll walk you to class?" Charlotte proposed. Marvin nodded.

Marvin and Charlotte both had gym as their first period. Gym as first seems to be a blessing some days than others. On lazy days, everyone was required to walk the track around the football for an easy 100. Other days, they were exercising or learning about why kickball kicks ass (in more ways than one). Luckily, today was a lazy day and the coach was okay with Marvin coming in late (again). The pair split off into their respective locker rooms. 

Marvin put his bag in coach's office and didn't even bother changing even though his gym clothes looked better than what he was wearing. As he closed his locker, his eyes glanced over, seeing another classmate fixing his hair in the mirror. The man continued to fix his hair as he looked in the mirror to Marvin, cocking his brow up questioningly. He shrugged it off, going away to meet up with Charlotte again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin gets bitchy and the kid in class is too picky.

October 14th; Tuesday.

At 10:24, Marvin’s phone died during third period: College Math. Probably the worst time for your phone to die and for time to slow down is during College Math. He had no intentions to go to college, so why did he _have_ to take College Math? College Math...College Math… _College Math…_

Marvin dozed off before being woken by an aggressive cough from the teacher. The cough wasn’t directed to him; instead, it was for everyone’s vulnerable state within the room to catch a cold like the teacher’s, possibly leading to missing school and eventually making it up after school instead of procrastinating at home or going to work. 

Marvin reopened his notebook, feeling a tap on the shoulder as he reached for a pencil in his bag. 

“Do you have a pencil I can borrow?” said the student who tapped him. Marvin looked at him, hesitating. Should he keep his pencils to himself to avoid losing them or will he offer to help out another kid so they won’t fail because of him?

Marvin then pulled out two wooden pencils, putting one on his own desk and handing the other to the kid. “Here,” Marvin offered.

“I only work with mechanical pencils,” the other responded after glancing at Marvin’s hand.

Marvin rolled his eyes and got out a mechanical pencil, giving it over, “Can you return it to me at the end of class?”

The boy just nodded, taking it with an obvious finger sliding out to brush Marvin’s hand. Marvin frowned, turning back in his seat and focused on the lesson. 

_Wait._

Marvin glanced to his side. His neighbor was busy copying notes until he noticed himself, flashing Marvin a look back. He raised his brow, “Yes?”

Marvin shook his head. He just realized it was the same person from first period. _Was he always in this class?_ Marvin thought.

 

After class, the boy returned the pencil and swiftly left class as the bell rang. Marvin packed his stuff and went out, heading to his next class: World History, the second most boring class in his schedule. In that class, he sat next to Trina; nonetheless, Marvin will now have to make a new seating arrangement to adjust to the “unfortunate” breakup fiasco the Friday before the three-day weekend. The option was not a choice, it was his calling. Because of that, he’ll purposely wait till the last second to get into class and find his new seat. Marvin decided to stop the vending machines to get another snack. He ran into Cordelia.

“Hey Marv!” She said as she looked over her shoulder, picking up the bag of chips.

Marvin waved, stepping up to the machine. “Nice to run into you,” he said.

“Same to you! I hope you remembered to do your anatomy work over the weekend.”

Marvin thought, nodding his head before punching in his snack's code. Marvin was pretty good at doing his classwork: if no one was going to do it for him (unless he nicely paid someone), he might as well get it done right away. “I would be failing that class if it wasn't for you and Charlotte. I owe you guys my life.”

“Aw, you don't have to say that, Marvin,” Cordelia cooed. “Besides, Char is the one saving our asses. God... _Charlotte_.”

“Have you asked her out yet?” He looked to her as he started walking away.

She blushed, glaring at him, “Is it _that_ obvious? What should I do? Prom is only 3 months away and I'm so nervous to talk to her!”

Marvin shrugged. He wasn't so sure about how to deal with that situation; he's always been asked out by other people. How would he get someone to get to prom with him? Easy: _don't go to prom_. However, Cordelia is his friend and he should at least make an effort. “Um, you should...ask her about something medical-like and maybe lead it into a date to go to the Health Museum?”

“I guess that would work. Thanks, Marvin,” she slapped her hand on Marvin's back, earning a _friendly_ grin from him. She just laughed which eased up the air, continuing their way to class.

Marvin knew his class was coming up. He looked to the time on his phone. Right as he stepped into the doorway, the bell rung. “I had to use the bathroom,” Marvin said, picking up his journal from the front of classroom and some additional supplies and papers, papers more than likely assignments that were due next class. Marvin is always on time for class (at least not for gym) and doesn't talk back to teachers. But he felt uncouth and so uninspired. Should he change what he was used to and what he thought was right to keep up his chill mentality at school? 

For a while, even when he was dating Trina, he always felt like he was holding back. Maybe it was the relationship. Trina explained, when she came over to his place to break the news, that she felt like Marvin didn't care anymore. Marvin did care, but she was right - maybe not about the same thing she destined for. His chest would tense up whenever he thought of breaking up with Trina, but he knew it would be a weight off of his shoulders. Maybe he did notice the looks he'd give to other people - girls and sometimes guys - without thinking twice. _Maybe_ he did know what he was getting into when he kissed a guy at a party just that summer. Maybe he _did_ realize that making Trina cry and not trying to help her made him think about his priorities in his life. Yet, he still held on without a reason. Now that Marvin wasn't in a relationship and his mind is free to roam, incidents of his mistakes and missteps suddenly came back to him. He fucked up: _a lot_. 

Yes: he should change. For the better; however, there was something still there. The day he caught Trina kissing Mendel, and the people who see them out in public without his knowledge. Every time Marvin said ‘ _go ahead_ ’ when Trina asked to hang out at Mendel's place stirred up an emotional pot that he knew would not be good for anyone to stick their foot in. He was thinking of that secret again. Marvin knew he shouldn't be a child over the situation, but he won't think twice.

Marvin looked around, his eyes roaming over the class and trying to not pay too much attention to Trina in the back. He walked over a few rows and sat down in an empty seat. Would everyone notice the empty seat in front of Trina? Yes. Would Trina notice? Yes, but she wouldn't care. She doesn't care. Does Marvin care? No, but does that mean he could ever move on? Hopefully, but it'll more than likely turn into an obsession or a blame-fest ‘feel bad for me’. Marvin isn't the best at this...

“Today, we'll talk briefly about America's involvement in the first World War,” the teacher started, opening a textbook of his own.

Marvin looked to his side, seeing Trina reading down at her book. He calmed himself down, knowing it wouldn't be good to bring up the past at a time like this. She moved on, so now it was Marvin's turn.

Marvin went back to reading along with the teacher, quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, everyone. I hope you enjoy. :))

October 14th; Tuesday.

Sixth period just started and Marvin was starving, even though he ate lunch at 12:30. Luckily, he was heading to culinary class - the class he’s actually glad to take. Before this year, he could only successfully make rice and warm up leftovers in the microwave; now, he can cook noodles, make brownies, cook eggs in almost every way, and - his personal favorite - steak. Seasoning the steak seemed to be the hardest for Marvin, but at least he can cook a steak for himself whenever he pleased.

…

About a few years ago, Marvin asked Trina out on a date to Burger King, out of all places. Trina didn’t decline but she suggested a meal at home or a nicer sit-down establishment.

“Do you know how to cook, Marvin?” Trina asked, holding Marvin’s hand as they walked out of school and heading home.

“No, not really. My mom taught me how to make macaroni and cheese,” he answered, glancing to his girl.

“I’ve been dating you for 2 years and I'm still learning more and more about you. What else don’t I know about you?” Trina chuckled, squeezing his hand.

“I had a headful of hair when I was born.”

“Really? You have to be kidding me.”

Marvin sighed, “How did you know?”

Trina laughed, shaking her head. “Can you tell me a true fact?” She asked again.

“I broke my leg when I fell off of my roof.”

“Oh my god! Why were you on the roof?!” Trina squealed.

“I was helping my dad and my friends hang up Christmas lights. Well, my dad made me go on top of the garage roof since it’s not as high, but I slipped and fell to the ground. I had a cast for a while, but I got better,” Marvin looked to his leg then back up to Trina. Trina looked like Marvin just said he saved 12 babies from a house fire.

“I’m glad you got better. So, where are we eating at?”

“Oh, yeah… My place? I have some stuff you can help me cook.”

“Sure. I’d love to help out, Marvvy.”

...

He drank the rest of his water and threw out the bottle as he entered class, seeing the mechanical pencil boy sitting at his table. He looked over as Marvin walked in, looking away as the other kid at his table started talking. I should learn his name, Marvin thought, heading to his table and sitting down, wondering what the project for today will be. 

Last week, the class discussed and learned about the facts and myths about running a business. The teacher said they’ll be starting their own restaurant in the coming weeks, which might mean now. More than likely, Marvin will have to work with someone. More than likely, he was going to work with the pencil boy if he had the chance to choose his partners. 

Marvin snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rung, leaning his head on his other hand, staring at the board and awaiting instruction.

 

Marvin dozed off again, the third time today. When he logged back into the world, the teacher was going through a slide show and reading the information. Later, the teacher passed out packets with guidelines and rubric. Everyone was then allowed everyone to create their own groups, at least two people. Marvin perked up, flinching as a hand laid on his shoulder. He looked over: it was the pencil boy. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” Marvin replied, “you’re going to work with me?”

“With the skill you don’t have and the knowledge that I have? Yes, I’ll work with you.”

Marvin rolled his eyes, humming, “You’re the one who came over here. Is everyone else too qualified for you?”

“I’m trying to help out the guy who burned water.”

“I did not--,” Marvin started before he stopped himself. “Anyway, you have any ideas for the restaurant?”

“Ideas that you may or may not like.”

“Shoot.”

“All of the waiters are wearing jock straps.”

Marvin scoffed, waving his hand, “Never mind, I never asked. How about…”

“A place of equity and...non-shitty?”

“You’re not helping,” Marvin eyed him as he sat down. “What is your name anyway?”

“What’s it to you?” He asked.

“Because I’m interested in you.”

The boy smiled, which made Marvin want to strangle his throat but he couldn’t help but smile. “I’m Whizzer,” he replied. 

“Whizzer? Like another word for pee?”

Marvin knew Whizzer got that a lot as he showed a face of annoyance. “Yes, Whizzer. Thanks.”

“How about a place...that...has cats?” Marvin suggested.

“They eat cats, or is it cat themed? Wait, cats walking around while people eat?” 

“Yes! Does that sound good?” 

“It does, but it’s sounds like it’s been done already. But I do like it,” Whizzer smiled, leaning in with his hand under his chin. 

Marvin sat back a little, looking down at the packet and filled out some boxes with the new information they gained. Then, Whizzer started talking about cats in jockstraps. Marvin wanted to shut him up, but he couldn't force himself to stop paying attention. To him. To _Whizzer_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting home time

October 14th; Tuesday.

“Thank god that's over,” Whizzer muttered. He and Marvin were still sitting at their table in culinary, readying their bags to get out for the day.

“I guess I was too boring for you?” Marvin asked, eyeing Whizzer as he stood.

“No, I had a lot of work I did today. Besides, why do you always wonder what I think of you?” 

“Anyway, see you later,” Marvin put his phone in his pocket.

“Wait. Don't you realize how little we got done on the packet?” Whizzer objected, getting up from his seat to follow his friend out the door.

“And? I could finish it after school. If I forget, we have the next class to finish it.”

“I kind of don't trust you, and I want to make sure to also get my input into the drafting process.”

“Don’t worry, Whizzer,” he mocked him. “You want to hang out to finish it?”

His new friend smirked as they got out of the classroom, “Yes. Your place or mine?”

“Mine.”

Whizzer scoffed, “Fine.”

\---

“Mi casa es su casa,” Marvin muttered, sighing of relief as the smell of home smacked him in his face. He kicked his shoes off and nudged them aside the door, letting Whizzer close the door behind him.

“What does that mean?” Whizzer chuckled, doing the same as Marvin but more cautious. 

“I don’t know, I remember it from 6th grade Spanish,” he replied, instantly heading to the kitchen.

“Nice…” Whizzer said through a tight smile, looking around and sliding down on the couch in the living room. He continued to look, taking in the artifacts around the big flat screen TV and wondering what Marvin’s parents exactly do. 

“You want a Twinkie?” Marvin interrupted Whizzer’s adventurous eyes. 

“Is that healthy?”

“Hm…,” he thought. “No.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, putting his folder down and pulling out his packet from culinary, “I’ll have one, please.”

The other man cooed, “Fancy, aren’t we?”

“First of all, wow: thanks is fancy now? Two: I have high expectations for myself, unlike yourself.”

“If that’s true, why’d you choose to partner up with me?” Marvin asked as he came back into the room. “Besides, I’m so terribly bad at cooking compared to you. Is putting yourself above others high expectations?”

The guest fell quiet, not wanting for this to go on for much longer. They sounded like children, they both knew. At once, they both looked at each other. “I’m sorry. Can we start over?” Whizzer offered.

Marvin just nodded, a smile tugging on the end of his lips and tossing his friend’s Twinkie to his lap. 

Were they really good for each other? Who knows, maybe this will work out, or continue in a horrendous drama-filled novela.

 

“Coming!” Marvin yelled, opening the door to Charlotte and Cordelia. He loved to see their faces so lit up. 

“Hello, dear,” Charlotte greeted, bringing Marvin into a big hug. Cordelia joined in, peering into the house to see Whizzer coming into the living room.

“Ohh~ Who is this?” Cordelia smiled, squeezing pass the front door to meet the new man.

“Whizzer,” he did a small bow of his head, “And you are…”

“Cordelia!” She replied, “I’m Marvin’s friend, but not as much of a friend as is Charlotte.” She glanced to her friend’s.

Charlotte let go of the love hold and walked to the man, “That’s not true. And hello, Whizzer, it’s nice to meet you. Do you go to Finn High School?”

He nodded, smiling to his friend shutting the door, “I formally met Marvin just today.”

“That’s sweet,” Charlotte said. “What have you guys been doing all of this time?” She looked to Marvin, who was now by his new friend and wiggled her eyebrows. Whizzer glanced over, cocking his brow up.

“Just...homework,” he said through a tight smile. “Did you two just come from a date of sorts?” 

“No!” Cordelia interrupted, nervously laughing as she walked away to the kitchen. For how many times she and Charlotte have been at Marvin’s house, they probably knew every nook and cranny in his house. “Anyway, we came over to hang out. We’ll come back tomorrow or Friday if you two are busy right now.”

“No, we aren’t. Join us, I’ll get some drinks,” Marv excused himself with Whizzer unknowingly following behind him as the two girls took their place on the couch. 

The taller man propped himself against the counter near the fridge, holding anything that was given to him, “Does Charlotte think we’re a thing?”

The other rolled his eyes, “She always does this. She thinks I’m a flaming homosexual. I’ve told her about my ex-girlfriend and I and she likes to draw conclusions. As of late, she’s been telling me I’m bi, or at least bi-curious.”

“Are you?” Whizzer asked too quickly.

Marvin replied too quickly, almost dropping the soda in his hand, “No.”

His friend just laughed, saying he understood and went back to the two girls to distribute their drinks. 

Marvin had a place in his mind to think about those things, but now they were getting to common; spreading. Talking about it right now isn’t good, especially after a break up. Besides, he loved women. Well, sometimes he doesn’t love women all the time. Once in a while, he thinks about men in sports (of all things, sports) casually showing off their muscles and their bright smiles. Marvin pushed this aside before it engulfed him, often succeeding. 

Maybe loving girls and liking boys was okay, but he can’t help but to think what it’ll do to his reputation: not so much what would actually happen (more than likely not anyone being too affected) but what could happen (his extreme rejections and isolation.) It’s senior year, the last of year of high school, so why not let go and be adventurous? Marvin got so close but feel short to explore that side of him. 

Whizzer was a nice looking guy, but he didn’t feel he was good enough for a guy like him. It wouldn’t hurt to try, but it would hurt to ruin this new bond. 

Marvin returned to his group with a smile, sitting on the floor in between his girlfriend’s legs. He turned on the tv, pushing out his thoughts and succeeding, letting time pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updating so late. I'll try to get to the juicy parts next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin gets upset and the librarians film for profit.

October 17th; Friday.

Marvin got out of his seat, exiting 2nd period - American Literature. He hadn’t learned much because he was dozing off from the lack of sleep. Last night, he stayed up all night to work ahead on his paper that came from a random spark of inspiration. Marvin has them once in a while, but he’s surprised he’d get one this soon. Maybe it was because Trina smiled at him on Wednesday (whether or not it was a smile to warn him to back off, or to be genuinely understanding.)

The man kept on walking to his third period, Study Hall. With his plethora of credits he picked up the past three years, why not get a class to put into working on assignments? Well, that was his parent’s suggestion. In the end, it wasn’t a bad investment. Since third period was in the Library, he stopped by the restroom. 

“Hey,” Whizzer said as he entered the boy’s restroom, after his eyes quickly glanced at Marvin’s. He headed towards the sink, immediately washing his hands.

“Hi,” Marvin nodded, putting his dick back in his boxers and zipping up his pants, flushing the urinal. He went to the sink next to Whizzer, washing his hands.

“Nice meeting you here.”

“It smells like dog shit in here. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get to the library as soon as possible,” Marvin muttered, smiling as his friend laughed.

“What are we going to work on today?” His tall friend walked out after drying his hands, “Math? Science?”

Marvin couldn’t count the numbers of times he thanked God, or any type of God out there, for having Whizzer in third period. Especially at this time of the year, assignments are being thrown and given out of nowhere leaving everyone stressed and cluttered. “English, actually. Is that okay?”

“Anything for you, dear.” Whizzer was a charmer. Everyone liked Whizzer, even the gym teachers, the librarians, and the ladies at the attendance office. Marvin was lucky to have such a kind and easy-going friend to make things as complex as quadratic functions sound like first grade addition. 

The two both sat at their usual table after greeting the librarians. They even got leftover cookies from the college presentation that happened just the hour before. “What do you want to start with?” Whizzer asked, already biting into his cookie.

The other man took out his book and folder, “The use of imagery.”

“Seriously? That shit is elementary.”

“I know, right? I need you to check it out, make sure it's right.” At this moment, Marvin looked over Whizzer's shoulder, spotting Mendel. Mendel, the kid who stole Trina's heart from Marvin. The day Marvin saw Mendel sway Trina into a kiss ran through his head at least 20 times.

Whizzer looked behind him, looking back to his friend, “ Hey, eyes here.” His friend obeyed.

“Hey, Whizzer. Marvin,” Mendel greeted.

It really goes to show Whizzer can connect with anyone. “Hey. What's up?”

“Just saying hi,” he replied, keeping his body more turned towards Whizzer, putting his hands on his hips. “Are you still going to art club after school?”

“Yep. I guess you are?”

“Precisely! And I'll bring Trina too. She's wanted to go for a while, but now she...finally has the time to invest in better things,” Mendel, during his over-dramatic pause, looked to Marvin, back to his pal.

“What are you getting at, Mendel?” Marvin went for the bait.

“Oh, just that you never gave her any freedom to do anything.”

“I did _so_ \--”

“Marvin, please,” Whizzer sternly told his friend sitting with him, pushing his paper to him. “Anyway, I'll see you later. Okay?’

Although Marvin knew to push this childish dispute aside, he didn't want to let a toxic idea of him be what people will remind him as. Well, who would care? He isn't famous as the football and soccer players, but not as forgettable as the quiet kids. Why even be mixed up in the ideal of being the perfect child others want him to be?

Mendel smiled, “Will do. And Marvin?”

He continued to look down, his pen stopped to give away he was listening to every word.

“Trina is a good kisser, and she's happy she's finally with a guy who respects her.”

Whizzer muttered as Marvin's head rose, “Oh, fuck, Mendel--”

Marvin got up and went to his companion, clenching his fists at his side. Why would he continue to let this kid tell him what to do? Play him?

Mendel widened his eyes, shrinking down as Marvin's steps continued, “I-I'm joking! Ease u-up, Marvin!”

The only thing that happened next was Mendel pushed down to the hard, carpeted ground by his upperclassmen, shielding his face and stomach as Marvin pulled back his hands, punching his sides.

His friend quickly got up, as well as the librarians calling for security. He stood behind him, trying to hold him back, “Marvin! Stop! It's not worth to fight over this!” He was ignored as the punches became harder, leaving the man below groaning. “You're acting like a child, Marvin! Stop hitting him!”

Marvin looked up, seeing one of the assistant principals rushing in. This was a mistake. Just before Marvin could look back down to his victim, Mendel straight-punched right into Marvin's nose, sending him back into Whizzer's arms. Marvin slumped over and was laid down before being picked up by the assistant principal.

“Kid, go to principal's office and wait for me. I'm bringing this one to the nurse's office,” the large, extremely tall teacher said, dragging Marvin out with him. Whizzer stood agog, watching the three go out and leave, the library falling quiet again. 

“That was the most exciting to have happened in a long time,” the older librarian said from her desk, going back to her work.

Whizzer didn't chuckle, “Yeah.” He stood there before cleaning up the stuff on the table once occupied. Through his head, he wondered what made Marvin think fighting a kid over some stupid break up would fix anything in the long run. Although, Mendel shouldn't have stepped into the shit that had been finally settling. 

This was going to be fun when word gets to Trina. Maybe Whizzer had to tell her after school at art club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading.

October 17th; Friday.  


Great. 

This is fine. 

Isn’t this amazing?

Marvin sat in the principal’s office, wondering what he did was the right. It wasn’t, but it took him over. Was it really worth it? He looked over to Mendel, meeting eyes again. 

“I didn’t mean to talk about Trina like that in front of you,” Mendel muttered as he looked away. “I got cocky.”

“That’s right,” Marvin said, slouching down in his seat again with his ice pack still to his nose. “I should’ve have punched you that much with that force.”

“I’m glad you see that now.”

“Mendel, don’t even--”

“S-sorry.”

“...I should be moved on by now, right?” Marvin asked the air and maybe to whoever was listening.

“Yes, but it didn’t seem like you cared so..”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Mendel hesitated, “Trina talked to me a few times and she’s said -- before you guys broke up -- that you weren’t being 100% into the relationship and she felt that you were just staying together because you were scared, or something of that sort.”

The other nodded his head, trying to not accept the fact even though that’s what he needed to do at this point. Why he didn’t accept his feelings and others was the million dollar question. “I’m used to getting everything I want. Does that help?”

“Huh -- a lot. Why did you expect Trina to stay with you if she’s not happy? Did you not realize her feelings?”

“I suppose I didn’t. Everything started slipping away and I didn’t want to talk to her about things. I just wanted her to be by my side.”

“So she’s an object to you?”

“What? No, she’s isn’t!”

“I’m sure you just realized this now,” Mendel scoffed.

“That was then, this is now! I know now, okay?! Isn’t that good enough for you?”

The principal’s door opened with the one and only, the head herself.

“Gentleman, calm down,” she proclaimed, closing the door softly behind her.

“Marvin? A gentleman? You may need to rethink your words,” Mendel glanced away, staring at something on the floor.

Marvin didn’t even bother because one.) it was true; two.) getting himself more upset isn’t going to lead anywhere good.

“I heard a fight broke out between you two. Can one of you tell me what started this commotion?”

\---

Marvin went to his car, his dad barking at his side about coming out of work to meet him about a worthless fight. No matter how many times he apologized, his dad will always add a you-better-do or that-better-be-true. They got in their cars respectively, his dad going off right away back to work. However, the other man stayed in the school parking lot for a few more minutes, rethinking what happened in the last two hours. 

A nice talk with Whizzer turned into a fight with his ex-girlfriend’s new boyfriend, leading to stale talks with the principal until the parents came to pick them out of school. Along with this, two days of suspension and three days in detention, not to forget the almost broken nose and throbbing headache.

_**BING** _

It’s a text from Whizzer. Marvin looked down at his phone as he pulled it out. 

_“R u out of school already?”_

_“yeah. im heading home”_

_“U better not be texting while driving”_

_“im still in the parking lot. my mom is going to beat my ass when i get home.”_

_“Aw :-( poor Marvin baby.”_

Marvin rolled his eyes, as he always does, and started heading home, about 3 hours early than usual.


	7. Chapter 7

October 17th; Friday.

_**BING**_

“Oh, sorry!” Trina announced to the entire class, a simple gesture to excuse her phone for going off. Her teacher shrugged, letting the presenter in front of class resume. She reached into her bag and pulled her phone out to be able to read the text sent to her.

_“hey Trin. U staying after school?”_

_“Of course, Whizzer! Are u going to ditch me this time?”_

_“No, but i need to tell u something. after the bell get to the 200 afap._

_That means as fast as possible”_

Trina stared at her desk after she put her phone back into her bag. She snapped out of her trance as the class started to clap. She played with her hair as the kid sat down, sighing. She hated days like these; the tense atmosphere, her friends away on a field trip, Whizzer’s weird, sudden texts. All of this doesn’t usually come out of nowhere. Maybe she was getting her period soon.

There was something off in Marvin she noticed but didn’t question it. She really shouldn’t, but Whizzer will more than likely have something for her. Marvin has been exceptionally happy around Whizzer lately.

Marvin was oddly elsewhere. She wanted to talk with him again but she was afraid. It was good they broke off things but maybe it was at the wrong time, she always wondered. However, Mendel was such a sweet, shy guy Trina was always pushed away from. 

 

The bell rang and Trina gathered her stuff, quickly shuffling her feet out of the room and heading out to the art room. She was slowed down by a teacher before she got to the 200 hall, met by Whizzer leaning against the unused lockers. “Hi,” she said, waving with her hand not as high.

“Hey. Something happened this morning. Mendel can’t make it,” he said, waving back. 

“Oh, why? Is he sick? I told him cover up!” Trina sighed, shaking her head as she got to her friend. 

“He got into a fight. _Well, he didn’t really start it but he kind of did_ \--”

“What?! A _fight_?! Mendel? _My_ Mendel?!” 

“Yes, _your Mendel_ , Trin. You want to guess who he fought with?”

Trina shook her head. He didn’t have to say anything more. “Why?”

“Jealousy, maybe a little bit of anger. You know how Marvin is,” he walked over, hugging her.

Trina’s head naturally fell in the crook of Whizzer’s neck, letting out a big sigh. A little whine. “Is he suspended? In detention?”

“Suspended for one, detention for one,” he replied, rubbing her back slowly. 

“Marvin?”

“Not sure, but at least two days of suspension and detention,” he mumbled, letting go. He smiled at her, “Mendel will be okay. Not so sure about Marvin, but I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“I think so too.”

Whizzer looked at her sad face, pouting his lips out, “Come on, we should probably go sit.”

She nodded and followed him into the room for after-school shenanigans. She smiled as she saw her friends, feeling a little more relaxed. 

\---

“And what made you think _that_ was a good idea? Huh?” Marvin’s mom rang in his ear as he laid down on his bed, trying to prevent another headache.

“Mom, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” he repeated himself for the hundredth time.

‘How will I know if you do? Marvin, you’re worrying me. Your grades, your attitude, your sudden urge to fight. Is this over your breakup?” His mom pestered.

“Mom, please, I want to sleep,” he groaned, shielding his eyes with his arm.

“I’m going to need answers, young man.”

“Please--”

“It’s not going to help if you don’t answer,” the dad butted in, eyeing Marvin before disappearing. 

Marvin rolled over onto his side, away from the door, “Yes, okay? The guy rubbed it in my damn face. He couldn’t get off of me. He finally stopped when I hit him.”

“That’s when you ignore him, drown him out.”

“What do you think I was doing? He didn’t stop!” 

“Don’t raise your voice at me!” 

Marvin rolled his eyes, looking down at his bed. Then he felt a shift on the bed, a sinking just next to his feet.

“Marvin? I’m sorry,” she muttered, resting her hand on his leg. “I’m just trying to understand why you would suddenly...snap like this. You’ve never fought anyone before.”

“I just felt like I had to. He didn’t stop and he was pissing me off. The little bastard don’t deserve a girl like Trina anyway.”

“Ah--Marvin, stop it. You need to move on before this eats you whole. Talk with him, tell him that he pissed you off, and make a resolution. Fighting won’t help.”

“I’ll try, mom.”

“You better, Marv,” she looked at her son as he laid on his back.

“I will, okay?”

“Okay,” she smiled, squeezing him before getting up leaving.


End file.
